dawn to dusk
by JadeDeighan'edwardcullenrox'x
Summary: this is basically Renesmee on her aighteenth birthday and all of the things that happen to her. i am rubbish at summarys so u will hav to read it to read it. x


**Dawn To Dusk Chapter 1 Renesmees POV**

**It was a beautiful day in the small town of Forks, so that meant mum and dad had to stay out of sight. All of my vampire family kept on apologizing to me, for they had promised to take me out for my eighteenth birhtday. I had to admit that i was slightly disappointed because i wanted to spend my most important birhtday with my family.  
The worst thing about this was that i couldn't feel disappointed around my Uncle Jasper, he had a special gift, one that others of their kind didn't have.  
It was when i was seven years of age that i decided to ask Jasper what his special gift was.  
"Uncle Jasper?" I asked in my quiet voice, i was trembling with excitement. I think he saw the curiosity burning in my chocolate brown eyes. "What is it, Ness?" he said in a worried tone. At that point Alice, my favorite Aunty, came dancing in with a bowl of cereal i one of her hands and a glass of orange juice in the other.  
She placed them on the table and sat on a cushion next to Jasper on the floor. "Well . . . erm . . . i just wondered- " i began, but i had trailed off. It was wierd all of the curiosity in me had disappeared, and i had forgotten what i was going to say.  
"Don't be mean Jasper!" Alice said in a stern voice, hitting him on the back of the head playfully.  
"Sorry," Jasper whispered, and smiled sheepishly at me. Then Alice was perched on the edge of the cushion as if she was waiting for me to tell her a really exciting story.  
I grinned widely because all of the curiosity was back. "Well i wondered if you would tell me what your special talent was?" I noticed i was getting quieter and quieter as i got to the end of my question.  
"Okay. This is going to be a long story so i think you should eat your breakfast." He said and then he looked at Alice as in to say what am i supposed to tell her she is so young. "Go on Jasper," Alice said getting as excited as i was.  
"Okay, are you ready?" he asked but he was serious. This must be a really exciting story.  
"Of course!" I yelled a bit too loud.  
"Well before i was changed i was able to convince people into seeing things my way. I got a job in the army and after afew months of convincing i had been promoted to the top post you could have in that specific job." He looked at me as if to say why aren't you ashamed of me, but then he started speaking again. "Anyway, i was out on a job where a town had been attacked by a strange force, so i was sent to evacuate the area with a few of my squadren. Thats when i saw three of the most beautiful women and i thought to myself 'i have to get these women out of here' . But they were chatting among themselves when the tallest one had turned to look at me, i later found that her name was Kate, she ran towards me at great speed followed by the other two shorter ones. They were beautiful but i managed to stutter out something like 'you have to get out of here'. But they just laughed at me, then the tallest was saying that i would be really helpful to them if i was to become one of them."  
I didn't notice but my jaw was wide open.  
"It took about three days for the horrid pain to end. I then realized that i felt the eagerness of Kate and the pure dread coming out of the young one. Then Kate asked me if i felt thirsty. I was obviously really thirsty and then she said 'you can take whoever you want from the next town,Okay?' It was horrible i could feel what the people i was killing were feeling, i was the most needed to Kate and the other girls got jealous and left Kates side, but then i realized that she was relying on me a bit too much. I made a friend and i was forced to kill him but i couldn't, i let him and the girl go. After i got fed up with all of the vainness of Kate and ran away to find my friends. I stayed with them for a while and i hated feeling the emotions of the people i killed so i decided that i would leave them. It was raining so i went into the cafe and found Alice."  
At that point they both snuck a look at eachother and thought i didn't notice. "We then went to look for Carlisle, Alice had explained her gift to me and said that Carlisle would be able to explain my gift to me." He looked at me to see how i was coping with the life story. I was in shock. "Carlisle had said that 'you have an amazing gift young one' i then asked him why i felt what everyone else was feeling. At first he didn't know, but then as time progressed he noticed his emotions changing whenever i was around him, Esme was very supporting, kind of like a mother to me."  
"What? So you can feel what everyone else is feeling?" i asked in awe. I wish i was like Aunty Alice or Dad i especially wanted to be like my Uncle Jasper,now. He looked amazed by my quickness to understand. The strange thing was that i did understand without any problems. Alice just looked blank. "Yes, thats basically it, Ness." Jasper whispered. "Aunty Alice? Are you okay?" i whispered. She looked up at Jasper and then turned to me and smiled. "So do you remember the first time you saw Uncle Jasper, very well?" i asked.  
They looked at eachother for about a minute and then started hugging eachother. So this is what my mum had meant by the two of them having their little moments. I felt rude just staring at them, so i turned my face away towards the table where the horrible human food was sitting waiting for me to eat it. Instead of hearing them kissing, i heard them howl out in laughter. I looked up to see them both looking at me. Obviously it being me, i turned from pale white to bright red in two seconds. It happened so fast after that. Alice jumped out, and crouched protectively in front of me.  
"Edward! Bella! Emmet! Rose! Carlisle! Esme!" she screamed out at the top of her beautiful voice. "Quick! Get down here! It's Jasper!"  
Jasper pounced forward, but then i heard a blood curlding scream. It wasn't until moments after that i realized it was me screaming.  
"MOM!" i screamed as loud as i could. "DADDY! Please! Hurry!"  
"Renesmee! What's going on!" i heard my mothers voice coming towards me quick. "It's Jasper, he lost control, Renesmee went red, her blood pooled in her cheeks." Alice said in a terrified voice. "Where's Edward?"  
"He's out hunting. I think?" Carlisle said as he walked in, he grabbed one of Jasper's arms. "He'll be home soon."  
Emmet ran in and rugby tackled Jasper to the floor, almost taking Carlisle with him. I couldn't see him very well behind Emmet's huge body, but it looked like he was thrashing and trying to get out. Jasper's eyes turned black and they were locked on me, only me. I cried into my mums shirt for a minute and heard Rosalie come into the room. "Get a grip Jazz! You wouldn't hurt Ness unless you wanted to be killed yourself!" Rosalie screamed in his direction. Them words had slightly thrown him. He stopped thrashing, the look of pain, torture and indicision crossed his face all at once. My eyes widened when my dad came into the room and just looked as if he was in the same pain Jasper was in. PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! OR JUST GET IT OVER WITH! i kept yelling in my head. At that point i know Edward heard me and dragged Uncle Jasper outside before he could cause any damage to me.**


End file.
